RomCom Real Life
by Thelifeidonthave
Summary: Gamzee and Karkat, best of friends like always. Its been that way since forever. But maybe Karkat doesn't want to just be friends. In a twisted tale of the Homestuck gang as humans comes a romantic and comical story about two bros being more then just that. But the obstacles they will have to face and the people that don't want them to be. (full summery in story)
1. Chapter 1

**Gamzee and Karkat, best of friends like always. Its been that way since forever. But maybe Karkat doesn't want to just be friends. In a twisted tale of the Homestuck gang as humans comes a romantic and comical story about two bros being more then just that. But the obstacles they will have to face and the people that don't want them to be. Will they get through this and be together or will their efforts be for nothing. Hello. This is my first Fan Fic to post up and I hope you enjoy it. I will hope to update once a week or more. I also had to republish this. My internet FUCKED up and I had to re do it. **

"Gamzee don't do this please..." I scream out at him. "Best friend..." he mumbles to me as he looks up and smiles. "I hurt our friends... I cant..." "GAMZEE!" Suddenly I awake from my dream, a continuation of screaming out his name. In a cold sweat and almost in tears. I sit up and start hitting my head repeatedly with my palm. "Fuck... Why did I fall asleep." "Because I let you." says a familiar, reassuring voice passing by my open bedroom door. "God damnit Kanaya. I told you to not let me sleep. You know what happens." She frowns at me. "Karkat, you need to rest. You are already stressed out and you have school on top of that, then you refuse to sleep? I'd rather let you have a nightmare then let you hurt yourself from sleep deprivation." I hit my head one more time. "Whatever." I say as I roll my eyes.

I look at Kanaya, she's wearing her work clothes. She looks stunning even in a messy, greased covered apron over a red dress. Her lips do not match her dress though. She was wearing her signature jade lipstick. It looks really good with her jet black hair, makes it pop more. Its short and frames her face perfectly. She has a lean, slim, hourglass figure on top of all of that. She is also so kind and creative. I think her outer beauty just reflects how beautiful she is on the inside.

I love Kanaya. Not in the way that I want to make her like, my baby mama or anything. Nothing like that. I love her as well, a mother. She has been there for me since, forever. "Karkat. Get cleaned up and ready for school." she says trying to take me out of my thoughts. "Fine." I say getting out of bed. The last place I want to be is that hell hole. Terezi making fun of my liking/hate for the color red. The fact that me and her had a thing astounds me to this day.

Rubbing my eyes I drag myself out of my bed. As I start to place the sheets to its original place I think back to my dream. The only reason I keep having that dream is because Gamzee got into a car accident with Nepeta and Equius awhile back. Therefore, that idiot blames himself for what happened. It wasn't even his fault. How was he suppose to know that a cat was going to run out in front of his car.

I take a deep sigh as I get my clothes and head to the bathroom to shower. Thinking about how depressed Gamzee is about all of it. I'm worried about that guy. Ugh. I mean, he even stopped fighting with Terezi. He barely talks to me, Sollux or Tavros. And hell, he's likes that fucking kid a lot- Suddenly I shudder even with the warm water caressing my body. I sigh again as I grab the cherry scented shampoo.

Out of the shower, all dressed up in my gray skinny jeans and black sweater. Holding my phone in one hand and continuing drying my hair with a towel in the other.

TA: KK. Dude. ii ju2t downloaded thiis new mod. iit wa2 2o lame, then ii hacked iit and added 2ome new "feature2"

TA: KK.

TA: KK.

CG: SOLLUX YOU UNEDUCATED DOUCHE. YOU DONT HACK A FUCKING MOD. AND PS, I WAS IN THE SHOWER, SO DONT SPAM ME. IM SO LUCKY I PICKED UP BEFORE YOU BLEW UP MY MESSAGER, OR WORSE, HACKED MY FUCKING PHONE AGAIN.

TA: That 2hiit wa2 2o funny, dont even liie.

CG: IT WAS A DICK MOVE YOU FUCKASS.

TA: ii though iit wa2 pretty fuckiing great.

CG: WHATEVER. ANYWAYS I HAVE TO GO. I HAVE TO EAT AND YOU KNOW HOW KANAYA IS WITH PHONES AT THE DINNER TABLE.

TA: Awwwww. Fiine KK. II will tell you at 2chool. 2ee ya.

CG: YEAH BYE.

Before I get off and go eat, I pause and see the screen name "terminallyCaprcious". I click on the familiar name.

CG: HEY GAMZEE.

CG:WHAT YOU BEEN UP TO?

CG: YOU FEELIN OK?

CG: ARE YOU COMING TO SCHOOL TODAY AT ALL?

CG: GAMZEE..?

CG: WELL ALRIGHT... SEE YEAH.

TC: hEy BrO

CG: GAMZEE. HEY, WHATS UP?

TC: nOt MuCh.

CG: YOU COMIN TO SCHOOL TODAY? YOU WERNT THERE YESTERDAY.

TC: YeAh MoThErFuCkEr. Im GoNnA aLl Up AnD wAiT fOr Ya. ThAt AlL uP aNd CoOl WiTh YoU?

CG: YEAH! I'LL SEE YOU THEN. WAIT BY THE FRONT OK?

TC: Ok BrO.

Oh thank god he is ok. A wave of relief hits me and I couldn't be happier to know my loveable clown is ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Day two and chapter update. (well it is but since my internet is a dumb fuck its one day.) I hope to update again and get to the part where Gamzee is heavily introduced. Thank you for reading! **

I walk out of the small narrow hallway where all the rooms were to see a breakfast spread out. Kanaya was washing her hands and putting her apron into a hamper of dirty clothes she was going to wash. I throw the towel into the hamper as well and sit down at the table. I start serving myself when Kanaya sits down across from me. She's staring at me with a content look. "What do you want." I say with a groan. "Nothing much. Just glad to see you eating. I mean, if you are going to refuse to sleep, I'm happy to see you eat." she says as she pouts her bottom lip and puts her face in her hands, her elbows on the table leaning in closer to the middle. I take a bite of the bacon I just grabbed. "Its very inappropriate to have your elbows on the table you know." she smiles at my comment and leans back into her chair.

"Rose is coming over later. So I'm going out. We are goanna get some fabric for a new dress I'm making." She speaks, breaking the silence. "Meaning I need to take my key?" I say looking up from my now empty plate. Her eyes go a little wide at how fast I ate my food. "Yes. Also I need you to do me a favor this weekend." I groan at that sentence. "ughhhh. fine." I get up and go wash off my plate. "Kanaya, remember, Gamzee is going to be staying with us." I remind her "His brother is going out of town to check out some new collages. He changed his idea on what he wants to major in and you know how he's Gamzees dads favorite." I let out a angry huff at the thought of Gamzees dad. What a fucking dick. "That's fine. But you know my rules." I turn around and give a her a sharp look. "Kanaya, you are what, 3 years older then me? And you are still giving me rules." She gives a smile. A fucking smile that looked sincere but it was snarky as hell. "That is right."

I put my dish away and grab the house keys. "I don't get why I have to fallow that rule and you don't." "Because I pay for the house and you don't. My house, My rules. And I can abide by any rule I want. That one I do not want to." I role my eyes at her explanation. I walk out from the small apartment kitchen into the living room placed next to it. "I still don't get why you use the word 'hormonal' instead of something more practical." she giggles as I lean over to grab my candy red backpack by the couch. "Kankri said it was a less 'triggering' word to usage" she says empathizing the word triggering. I almost twitch as my brothers name was spoken.

I fling the strap of my backpack over my shoulder. "Why would you even listen to that idiot." I say walking back to the kitchen. "He isn't as bad as you think Karkat." I ignore her words and grab the lunch I made for me and Gamzee out of the fridge. I go up to her and kiss her on the cheek. "See you later Kanaya." She's not to happy with me ignoring her comment but she smiles at me anyways. "Bye Karkat. Be safe though and don't be late again." "Yeah Yeah." I say getting my shoes on. I open the apartment door and close it behind me. Plugging in my ear buds into my phone to prepare for the 15 minute walk before me.

I check my phone for the time and see a message from Terezi. I sigh, knowing I have to respond.

GC: H3Y K44444444RK3LS.

GC: OH COM3 ON K4RK4T. P1CK UP.

CG: HEY TEREZI.

GC: H3Y. :]

GC: DON'T B3 L4T3 TOD4Y.

CG: NOT PLANING ON IT.

GC: GOOD. B3C4US3 1 N33D TO T4LK TO YOU.

CG: ALRIGHT. I'LL TALK TO YOU AT SCHOOL.

I log out before the conversation continues. I don't want to deal with her right now. I continue walking and I see Gamzee waiting for me out front. I start walking faster and yell out his name. Soon my speed walking turns into a jog. I take out my ear buds before I'm standing in front of him. He has his cute goofy grin on his face. And he has such pretty indigo eyes. To bad the whites of them were red. I sigh at the stoned Gamzee. "Did you really come to school high again. And you have that clown shit on again. I swear Gamzee." He giggles, completely out of this world, maybe even dimension.

I stare at the boy towering over me that was only a year older. I cant believe there is a year difference and he is 6'5 to my 5'4. I'm too short. Even Terezi is taller then me. Snapping out of my insecurity, I look my clown friend and think, 'Holy crap he is fucking gorgeous."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHap 3 up in dis bitch. Sorry for any mistakes up in here.** **Im sorry this chapter is so short**.

His name should be perfection instead. He is slim but fit at the same time. All natural mucles which is suprising, since he doesnt work out and eats pies and unhealthy shit all the time. I begin to stare at his chest and arms. I could reach out and trace the lines with my fingers, being able to see them and all. Knowing all of this I still wonder what his... Fuck. Nonono. I dare not think about his lower region. Even though I have fantsized about it before. He has dark curly, uncomed hair. It still looks really cute messy. Framing his perfect face just right. If only he would take that clown shit off of it so i could stare at his face.

Ok, So maybe I have a thing for Gamzee. Well, a crush. Obsession/crush. I don't fucking know. I wish I could confess to him but that's just bullshit. I know already it wont happen. I sigh grabbing my cloud 9 clowns hand. "Hurry up you idiot. I cant be late again or Kanaya will have my ass for it." "Bro. Chill, the messiahs wont let that motherfuckin happen." I swear, I'm going to get a brain tumor because of him. Why do I like this dumb ass?

We eventually enter the school, after me constantly snapping Gamzee out of his day dreams. I get why he smokes but come on. Before school? AND he's fucking out of it. Not to mention he is prepared for the day. A 2 liter bottle of Faygo, 4 huge bags of chips and a pillow. Not to mention the small pie I made for him in his lunch. And the lunch I made him. My head is starting to throb. And to make it better, Terezi is waiting outside the classroom door for me. Ughhhhh. Why me? I walk Gamzee to his classroom, sadly. We are not in the same room. But whatever. "Gamzee. Do not get in- GAMZEE. For fucks sake look at me. Do not get in trouble." he nods as a response. I sigh in frustration before I'm late to class. As I am about to walk up to my door I feel someone jump on me.

"Karkittyy!" "Uhh... Nepeta. I believe you should not do that." The throbbing is getting worse. As she resembles the act of a cat and nuzzles into my neck. "Lighten up Equius." I don't tell her to get off. I can use her as an exscuse not to talk Terezi right away. Instead I give her a piggy back to our class room. She giggles and waves bye to Equius. He has the same class with Gamzee. "So what have you been up to lately" I ask her. "Oh, you know, making new ships, hanging out with Equius." She responds. She's really light and tiny. Almost like she is the reincarnation of a cat. She's always sleeping in class. I watch as Terezi leaves the door to head to her class room, yeah, same class as Gamzee and Equius. A rush of relief hits me again, knowing I have more time.

We get to the classroom and I gently let Nepeta off, opening the door for her. She flashes me a smile as a 'thank you'. Then she happily skips to her desk and gets ready for her nap. I feel a familiar hand fall apon my shoulder. "Hey KK. Terezi wath waiting for you awhile ago." I turn around to my buddy Sollux. "Why do you think I came last minute?" he gives me a grin. "I thee. Tho..." he says pulling his DS from his pocket. "Did you bring yourth?" I reach into mine and flash it to him. "You know it."

This class is really laid back. Ms. Lalonde is our teacher. She is usually sleeping off a hangover. So the whole class just relaxes. Me, Sollux and Aradia usually vs each other in what ever stupid game Sollux brings for that day. Tavros is usually reading his fairy tail books. Dave and John sit together and sometimes come over to bother me. To bad Jade is in the other classroom. Me and Sollux sit down, forming the desk together so we are closer. "What stupid game did you bring today?" "Mario Cart. And ith not thupid KK." I role my eyes. "Your lisp pisses me off." He laughs. "Oh KK. What crawled up your ath today. I fined my lithp to be thuper thanifigent." "shut the fuck up and lets play." I say pulling out my ds.

"BULLSHIT." I scream a few minutes into the game, slamming my hands down on the desk. I hear Aradia giggle, who sat dawn with us when we began. "Oh calm down KK." "YOU FUCKING RUSHED ME AT THE FINISH LINE YOU DICK." he breaks out into laughter. I twitch at his amusement. "You know what, FUCK you. Round two you asshole." "Heh... Two." "OH MY GOD SHUT UP." I yell at him before slumping back into my chair. Now waiting for the race to start. "Three... Two... One.." Sollux says, counting down with then game. He races off, getting a head start. How the fuck does he do that? He is such a fucking douche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! chapter 4 up and running. I think I might just update tomorrow too. for Easter(420). Well hope you enjoy this shit right here. thank for reading and i want to thank you to my first follower! you da best. :D and thank you to everyone that read this or is reading this. C: thank a dank**

I turn off my DS. "Nope. Fucking done. Fuck you." I cross my arms over my chest in an angry huff. "KK you thuck tho bad at videogameth I thwear." He says laughing at my failure. "Wow Sollux, 12 consecutive victories. That's amazing." Aradia says in aw. "More like a hack. Fucking asshole." I say not looking at him. He comes over to me and grabs me from behind. "Come on. Don't be mad. Leth make up." He then starts wrapping his arms around me. "No you dick." "We have to make up before bed KK. That ith the rule." Aradia giggles as Sollux jokingly straddles me. "Fuck off you ass." I scold at him while grabbing his hands and pushing them off. All of a sudden I feel something warm and wet lightly glide against my neck and then teeth nibbling on the sensitive area. "SOLLUX YOU FUCKASS GET OFF OF ME." I jump out of my seat and wipe my neck.

Flustered and angry I start to lecture him, a trait I get from my brother. He rolls his eyes and looks at Aradia. "He totally loved that. Look at how red he ith. Come on KK. You know you want me." I twitch. "Not in your fucking life Sollux OR the next thousand life's you have after." Sollux is a whore if I ever met one. He dated Aradia and wants to date Feferi. But Eridan is in the way of that, and Sollux also has a thing with him too. Mans a player and a dick. But he is my best friend. I love him no matter how many times he grabs my dick to get a good laugh at how I freak out. I look up at the clock. "Hey a hole, want to ditch till lunch comes around." he looks at me and grabs his bag. "Yeah. Leth blow thith hell hole. Want to come AA?"

She looks up at me and Sollux and smiles. "Yeah sure." Man, she is so pretty. Always wearing really cute sun dresses. Usually with something a rust color on. Why the hell did Sollux dump her? Actually, the bigger question is why did she date him. I mean he is tall and very attractive. Very funny too. But she is just so cute and sweet and lively. He is an idiot. We begin to sneak out of school like usual and go to the normal spot. I don't pass school with As and Bs because I ditch so much. I get by with Cs and rush it at the end. Making up shit excuses and bullshiting everything I do. I'm barely ever in class but I am there for attendance. You mark yourself in when Ms. Lalonde is asleep. I don't feel like going to my other classes after that one as much. I mean, who is going to use Math and English for the rest of their life.

We move into the open area surrounded by bushes and covered over head by a tree. Even with the tree you can still see the sky, it just shades over the area. Its the beginning of may so it's the perfect area to just lay around in. Plus, there are some really pretty flowers that grow over here. I like ditching and going here. Me, Sollux and Gamzee found it one day. Sometimes we just sit here all day instead of going to school. We bring other friends in here from time to time. Not more then 5 in here at a time though. That's the 'Motherfuckin rule' as Gamzee out it. When me and Terezi had a thing, I told her to loosen up on the whole law thing and ditch class with me. We sat here for the whole day and it was really fun actually. We watched RomComs on my phone and napped in the shade. It is a bitter sweet memory. So I snap out of it right away.

As we sit down I see Aradia just staring at the ground. I look up at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" she looks down at me "The grass. It will ruin my dress if I sit on it." Sollux sits down putting his back pack behind him to rest on. "Thit on your bag AA." she turns to him. "You know very well I can not do that in a dress. My back pack is not flat." She looks really upset. "Maybe I should leave then." I stand up. "No Aradia stay. Here, I got an idea." I stand up and start to take off my sweater exposing the black muscle tank underneath. I lay it down in front of the tree. I get a glimpse of her eyes lighting up as she hugs me. "Oh Karkat thank you!" she walks over to it, sitting down on her knees. She's so lady like and cute. I smile at her and sit back down.

"Oh KK. You are making me tho tingly. Being tho Gentlemanly and unf, look at you in that tank top. Wear that more often." He says sarcastically as he winks at me. "You are such an ignorant prick Sollux." I say flipping him off. "Oh I love it when you get fiethty. Thuch a turn on KK." I roll my eyes for like, the 20th time today. "Save that for Eridan and Feferi." "Oh come on. Why not add you onto the litht." "I never want to be on your list you douche." He laughs at me and we all start talking. Sollux talks about his older brother Mituna. Kankri and Mituna are pretty good friends along with our dads. That's pretty much how me and Sollux met. We have been friends ever since we were crawling and shitting ourselves. Aradia then starts talking about her sister and how she is in Japan for a scholarship.

We talk about shit for hours, mostly about our family's and interest and things that have happened in the past week. Aradia made me and Sollux flower crowns. We look like idiots but I like it, so I'm going to wear it all day. Not like I'm going to any of my other classes but lunch anyways. "Sollux. The bell is about to ring, we should get going." Aradia stands up and hands me my sweater. I shake it off and put it back on. "Wow. That wath thuch a cock block AA." he says with a groan. She chuckles and I roll my eyes. "Lets just go. I need to be back for lunch." I say as I push him into the bushes. "Fuck. I'm going I'm going." He goes through and I fallow. Aradia comes out last due to her dress. We start heading back to the hell hole, aka school. I'm taking Gamzee back here to hang and all watch a movie or something. Yeah, I like that idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY EASTERRR(420) in the spirit of 420 there is drugs in this. so like. yeah. tag that up. #drug trigger. lol see what I did there. I made a karkri joke. im so funny. SO FUCKING ;afepiwwaocimijegack. This pains me. sorry for any mistakes and thank to all yall great little miracles out there reading this. **

We sneak back into the school like pros. We didn't get caught sneaking in or out, hell yeah. We all go into lunch where Gamzee is sitting alone. I rush up to him and sit down. "Hey Gamzee. I'm sorry I'm running a few minutes behind." He looks very angry. "Gamzee... are you ok-" he looks at me and I can see his 'miraculous', as he would word it, face. "They made me take off my motherfuckin paint, Terezi wont fuckin leave a motherfucker alone about you, and I almost got caught with my weed." he proceeds to put his forehead on the table. "You brought weed to school?'' I say patting his back. "A motherfucker gotta get his chill on when his high has gone low. I wanna dip outta this motherfucker Karbro" I sigh. "How about we leave school and head back to our little place and smoke to get your 'high on'. That sound good?" He perks up. "Hell to the motherfuckin yeah."

He stands up and grabs my hand. We start to walk over to Sollux and Aradia when, oh no, mega bitch alert. UGHHHH, Vriska. "Hey Karkatttttttt. Terezi has been asking for you. Also, what the fuck is on you head." I groan. Vriska is a cunt of outragous proportions. Also she is Terezis' sister. "Its my princess crown Vriska, so bow your fucking head and get out of my way." she smirks at my retort. "That answers that, but you still need to see Terezi. I know she's annoying but come on. You guys need to talk." Before i can respond, Gamzee answers for me. "Yo, Motherfuckin later. We gotta go." She looks up at the irritated Gamzee and gets the message.

"Fine, after school. Stop avoiding it ok. She wants to be friends again." Gamzee is dragging me away as she speaks. I turn my head to her so I can respond "Yeah uh, just tell her to meet me by the front." She nods and walks away. I start walking faster to catch up with Gamzees pace. We arrive at Sollux with his lunch and Aradia gone. "Hey Sollux, Aradia go back to class?" He nods and sighs. "I hate when thhe jutht leaveth like that. Anyways, we going back?" I grab Gamzees hand to keep him calmer. "Yeah. Lets hurry though." He smirks. "Got cha"

We are back at our spot and Gamzee sets up his area. Throws his pillow down and his, oh my god, he brought a blanket. He lays it flat and sets up his Faygo and glass at the end along with his 2 left over chip bags. On the other end he sets his pillow down and throws his weed and rolling papers in the middle. "Oh fuck yeth." Sollux exclaims as he rubs his hands together. Gamzee sits on his pillow and begins to roll a blunt. "About 2 to 3 hits per person if you take good ass drags. Make it motherfuckin worth it." he says before sealing it. He then hands it to Sollux as he takes out his lighter. Oh my god. It has a fucking goat on it.

"Light me up GZ." Sollux says as he puts the blunt in his mouth. "Hell yeah motherfucker." He lights the end as Sollux inhales deeply. The end of it is burning a bright red. He takes it out of his mouth and hands it to Gamzee while holding it in. Gamzee then takes a deeper hit then Sollux ever could. Sollux then releases about the time Gamzee takes his drag and starts coughing. "Damn Gamz. This thhit ith fucking great." Gamzee hands it to me and I take a hit. Not as large as Gamzees or Sollux though. Gamzee then releases and smoke comes out of his mouth. "This shit is the motherfucking best bro." I hand Sollux back the joint and I blow out the smoke. We all take a second drag and holy shit does it kick in fast.

Soon enough we are all stoned as fuck. Laughing and eating, being fucking stupid. Me and Sollux are laying on the ground. Well actually I'm laying in Gamzees lap as he play with my hair. "KK look. Pftttttttt. That cloud lookth like titth." I throw some grass at him "No they don't you fucking idiot. You probably only know what they look like from fucking porn. And porn is the only way you can look at a dick too. Because god knows that what you got, cant be called a dick." I burst out laughing and Gamzee chuckles along with me. Sollux turns his head to me. "Oh really KK? Want me to prove how big it ith." he says grabbing the rim of his jeans. Gamzee laughs. "Nah Motherfucker. You cant show him anything." Sollux giggles. "Why the hell not?" "Cause this little motherfucker is mine."

Gamzee and Sollux are laughing really hard now, but me. Oh god I'm red. Really fucking red. Did he mean that? Is it the weed talking or him joking? I awkwardly laugh with them so they don't see me blushing. "Leth fight for him." Gamzee smirks "Your on motherfucker." Like children, they just begin to have a grass war. It is funny though so I join in with Gamzee, trying to forget about the comment he just maid. I have to admit, it was really fun actually. Me and Gamzee dominated over Sollux and won.

Sollux and me are now playing Mario cart as we start sobering up. Me, I'm still laying on Gamzees lap as he puts little braids in my hair. I love it when he plays with my hair. He tells me its really soft and not knotty like his, so he likes touching it. It is so relaxing. This is just what I need. Being with Gamzee and Sollux in a nice secluded area where its not to hot or cold. Its perfect here. I look up at the unpainted juggalo and a smile crosses my face. He still has some of the pie i made him on his cheek. He is a messy eater but I find it cute. I pause the game. "Hey KK. What the fuck?" he says looking at me. "Shut up Sollux. Hey Gamzee hold still. You got some pie on you." I lick my thumb and start wiping it off. He gives me a goofy little grin. "Thanks bro. You are the motherfuckin best."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry It has taken me so long to update. I'm a sack of shit I know. but I have a surprise that might just change that. Im planning on writing extensions onto RomCom Real Life! I'm going to tell the background story between Aradia and Solux and why the broke up and everything that happened. (you know, like in a spin-off why from my point of view.) and tell why he likes fef and how him and Eridan started getting involved with each other. Im also thinking of telling the background story on Terezi and Karkat, Gamzee and Tavros, Rose and Kanaya, and do a john dave one. from daves point of view. I would like feed back on this idea and would love more ideas and what people you want to know more about. I don't know when im going to publish my other stories but im hoping very soon. please message me or write reviews. fallow and favorite as well. thank you for reading. (: and again sorry for the late update.**

School ended and im waiting for Terezi oh in the front. "Best friend. where in the motherfuck is she." I check my phone for the impatient Gamzee. She hasn't text me, is she standing me up for not meeting her up? No. she wouldn't go through all the trouble of getting me here to stand me up. I sigh and look at Gamzee. "do you want to start heading home while I wait?" before he can answer I hear out Terezi scream out my name. I cringe hearing my name escape her lips.

Before turning to her direction I tell Gamzee to wait by nearest tree. which is probably 10 feet away from where im standing. I'm going to need him there if i lose my temper. I turn the her direction as she approaches. "sorry I made you wait." she says, catching her breath. "It's not problem Terezi..." I respond to her. God this is awkward. We stood there silent for about 2 minutes before she spoke.

"Ok so Karkat. I know I can be a real bitch sometimes and what I did to you a dave was really fucked up and going after Gamzee wasnt so great too and the were both your best friends and I never apologized to you about that. you did so much for me and helped me out so much even after all the crap I put you through. So what im trying to get out is, that im truly sorry and I want to be friends again. Not like how we've been. You barely respond to my text messages and we don't talk anymore and-" "Terezi, please. stop." I say interrupting.

Is she fucking serious? I look into her eyes and they are pretty dead fucking serious. god damn it. She dated Strider and ok what ever, fucking great. But then she tried to cheat on Dave with Gamzee. that was the last straw for her so I just stopped. That's the short story how Gamzee and Terezi starting hating each other. I sigh before I speak. "We are friends. just never gonna be that close. I know you mean it and I forgive you for a lot but I can't do that Terezi." She touches my shoulder. "but Karkat.." No... is she really? I feel my temper rising. I'm about to start yelling and bitch her the fuck out. im done with her crap.

I'm about to shrug her hand away when a tall figure takes it for me. Of corse its Gamzee. He always helps me control my yelling and knows when im about to blow my top. "He already gave you an answer now leave." He gives her a dirty look and she snarls back. "Why don't you go fuck yourself Makara." He steps in closer. "Leave Karbro the motherfuck alone." She steps in as well. "Or what you stupid clown?" she says smiling. He smiles back as the words "I'll beat the living shit out of you motherfucker" escape them. She steps back and her smile instantly fades from her face as shock crosses mine. "W-what!? you can't hit a girl!" He grabs my hand. "No, but I can hit a bitch as much as I want to."

A shiver goes down my spine as I grasp his hand back and pull. its time to go. "Terezi. I am your friend. But it's never going to be the same im sorry." I walk away leaving her all alone like she left me. After we are far enough I see Gamzee pull out a cigaret. He is stressed and angry. he keeps one hand in mine and the other attempting to light what he just put in his mouth. I don't talk and we just keep walking. I don't want to bother him till he finishes.

The tip burns red and I hear him inhale. The red turns into ash as the paper burns back. Smoke escapes his mouth in a stream. I see the tenseness in his face fade away. As he takes another drag I finally speak. "so tomorrow we are gonna get your stuff but tonight we are gonna head home and watch a movie. Is that ok?" he tilts his head and rest it on mine. "yeah bro. im all up and motherfuckin cool with that." He takes another drag from his cigaret and blows the smoke away from me. I smile at him, still holding his hand. wow I love this guy so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back hell yes. well sorry for the long wait. water got spilled on my key bored and it broke. my computer is pretty stable at this moment and I got one of doe usb key bored shit things. so I am so happy cuz I have gotten reviews on I want to thank everyone who favorite or fallowed my story or anything on the such that means so much. you guys are the bomb diggity. so I am still wondering on more ideas for ships. I got a sollux/aradia/feferi/eridan one and a john dave started. im going to do a dirk jake and kanaya and rose. no gamtav doe. im not very found on the ship so im kind of glad I don't have to write that. also I wanted to tell you guys (self advertisement cuz im trash) to visit me on tumblr. look at my shittyness and my cosplays. I went to prom stuck and dressed up as fem karkat and my date was Gamzee. so that might be fun to look at. plus I would love to talk to you guys, here or on tumblr. my url is thelifeidonthave. (didn't see that one coming did ya.) anyways. fallow, fav, review. thank you for reading. I had to re upload this cuz the first paragraph was missing and the next chapter wouldn't make sense. sorry guys**

I walk up to my apartment door with Gamzee and pull out the key. As I open the door and let gamzee in, I glance at the door across the way. "GOD DAMN IT BRO NO." I jump at the yell from the door. Strider lives there. Me and him have been close Bros for a while now, ever since he moved in during middle school. Hearing his yells at his bro and Dirk are very entertaining. Along that lives with them is Ms. Lalonde and Rose. They moved in a few years ago to support them and such. That's how Kanaya and Rose met. Kanaya was so sceptical of her at first but then formed a huge crush on her. It's actually really cute. I then walk into my house and close the door. I see Gamzee on the couch and take a seat next to him. I put my back pack on the floor as I look up at him.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask the juggalo. he slouches further back into the couch. "I have no motherfucking clue bro. maybe a movie?" My eyes light up as I go and pick up one of my favorite romantic comedy from my room, 50 First Dates staring Adam Sandler. I walk back into the living room and I anxiously put the disk into the DvD player. I take the remote from the coffee table in front of the couch before I sit down and turn it on. I then grab the red blanket I always keep on the arm of the couch and cocoon myself, aka wrap myself up into it.

I feel Gamzee's arm wrap around me as the movie starts and pulls me in. We cuddle sometimes, he enjoys having something to hold. And as for me, I fucking love it. I would never tell him that though. I skip to the movie cuz commercials are for idiots. We start the movie and as it goes on I still laugh at the jokes. When he pretends he can't read just so he can sit down with her, funny as hell. I get teary eyed as well and Gamzee pulls me in closer. God damn you Adam, You are such a great actor. You too Drew Barrymore.

The movie is over and its sundown. I'm smiling and my face is wet with salty tears. God I love that movie. I get out of my little cocoon and stretch. I look over at Gamzee. "Want something to eat?" "Hell yeah motherfucker." I give him a smile and I take out my phone as I travel to my room. I dial the number to the pizza place about a block away. Sollux works there part time. One time they caught him with some weed. I died laughing at his dumb ass when he told me. He was scared shitless too. It was the best thing ever.

"hello. you have called Alternia Pizza, how may I help you?" A voice says from my phone. I go a search through one of my dresser drawers for money. "Uh yeah, can I have one large pizza. Thin crust with everything on it except for fish and shit." I say as I find the money. "Yes, and the address?" I give them my address and my name. I hang up and walk back out into the living room to Gamzee. "The fuckers want 15 bucks for the damn pizza." I say holding a 20 in my hand. "That's some fucking bull shit bro." He says going to a window in the living room and opens it. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

As he smokes I go to the fridge to see what we have to drink. "I have faygo for you Gamzee. I don't know how you drink this fucking sludge." He blows the smoke out the window and taps the ashes of the cigarette. "Bro, how can you not fucking love it. It's the motherfucking greatest." I laugh and sit down at the table. And look down at my phone. Terezi and Nepeta have tried to contact me.

AC: :33 *ac wonders around and s33s Karkat*

AC: :33 *ac goes up to Karkat to chat*

AC: :33 *ac says hi to Karkat and hugs him*

AC: :33 Karkat you there?

CG: HEY NEPETA. CAN I MESSAGE YOU TOMORROW? IM WITH GAMZEE.

AC: :33 *ac squeaks in excitement* i ship it so hard. Bye Bye Karkitty.

GC: OH MY GOD. BYE NEPETA.

I log off, I don't want look at Terezi's message at the moment. I do though look at Gamzee who is now sitting at the table with me. I look into those perfect purple eyes. I'm about to speak when my phone goes off and startles me. I look at the caller ID and it Kanaya. I pick up to hear a slurring Rose. "Um hello?" "Yes Karkat-" "Tell mcshouts that I said hi Kanaya." "Rose. No." I feel my eye twitch at the nickname. I hear a giggle come out of Gamzee. God he can hear them through the phone. "Kanaya." I say into the phone. "Yes um, Karkat, I'm going to be home later the I thought, Rose is drunk-" "I am not drunk!" I hear a rustling noise then I hear a slurring voice. "I am not dunks Karsnatch." I hear more rustling and Kanaya. "So Karkat I will be home around 10. See you then." "Alright, be safe." I say before I hear the click and the door bell rings. I jump a bit. Holy fuck that startled me. Gamzee giggles at me. "Wipe that snarky ass grin from your face ass hole." I say getting up to answer the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**so chapter 8 is now up and ready to be all up in cool and such and what. I hope you enjoy the read and fallow, favorite. review. thank you guys so much and still waiting for any ships you wanna read about. please message me about any you would like to hear about. back ground stories and such. thank you for reading. sorry for any mistakes.**

"I have a pizza for a fucking prick." I hear from the other side of the door. I open it and its Sollux. I laugh at him and grab my pizza. "Shut the fuck up delivery boy." I give him my 20 and he gives me change. "That's a fucking rip off you know." I say as he hands me my change. "Thath the price you pay for being a lazy dumbath." He peaks in to see Gamzee opening up the box. "Hey GZ." he says over my shoulder. Gamzee grabs a piece from the box and waves to him. I look back at Sollux. "So what are you doing after your shift?" I ask. He puts his hands in his pockets and gives my a sly smile. "Going to see fef."

I sarcastically gasp in horror and put my hand to my chest. "But Sollux, I tought we had something special." He looks at me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "We do KK. you just wont put out." "You're a fucking dick." I say rolling my eyes. "Well I gotta go KK. Thee ya later." "Yeah bye asshole." He smiles at me and I smile back. Before I close the door I see dave walking out. I call out to him and he walks over. "Hey Strider." I say giving him an ol' ironic fist bump. He bumps back to me and looks very down. "Hey Karkat." "Want to come in?" I ask. "Fuck yeah" he responds, walking into the apartment.

He walks to the table and grabs a slice of pizza. He looks at Gamzee leaning back in the kitchen chair. "What's up juggalo." Gamzee gives him a sharp look. "Motherfucker don't even start." Dave shrugs and sits down at the table, as do I. "So whats fucking with your think pan? Got your ironic panties all up and bunched and shoved up your ass." dave sighs. "Caught my bro making smupet porn." We both hear Gamzee start cracking up and trying to hide it. I look at Gamzee then back at dave. "That's not cool man. where was he?" Dave takes off his shades and rubs his temples. "He was in my room..." we both hear a thud and a burst of laughter. Gamzee fell to the floor and is dying. Dave rolls his eyes at the laughing clown.

Dave and Gamzee are not friends or enemy's. They just enjoy each other misery. They are like two fucking 7 year olds. Dave always plays ICP around Gamzee for his face paint. Gamzee just makes fun of dave and laughs at him. Dave puts his sunglasses back on like a douche and leans back in the chair. "Im thinking of heading over to jades and spending the night." Jade lives on her own with her dog. She inherited a lot when her grandpa past due to a hunting accident. So everyone goes to her if they need somewhere to stay.

I take a good look at Dave. The ass hole has longish blonde hair, parted to the side. He has freckles poking out from under his shades. He is wearing a red t-shirt with his lame logo. Dave is a photographer and a dj. So he has this damn record as his logo. He wears it all the time too. What a douche. He pulls his phone out and I snap out of my thoughts. He starts searching for jades contact and hold the phone up to his ear. "Hey jade" He finally speaks. "Hey I was wondering if I can stay the night... Yeah, bro is kinda of getting on my nerves... I can help you will you pumpkins and your froggy pound... Alright I'll be heading over in a bit... See ya, thanks." he pulls the phone away and hangs up.

Alright, it is grade A gossip time about the ironic douche bag. Me and dave have like, interest in the same people. When he first moved here he was mackin on Harley hard-core. Macking all over her more than that mac on cheese. Or cheese on mac. I don't fucking know or care. Anyways they dated a while in middle school the dave broke up with her. Im assuming his insecurities got the best of him. To explain dave, he's a rebelling teenage boy who is too cool for anything and has a lot of fucking issues. Any who, I didn't date her but I had a crush on her. Same with her, I guess brother. I think they are actually cousins. Anyways john, I fucking hated that fucking sponge guzzler. Fuck him. And his cute nose and blue eyes. And his long, muscular legs. He's in track, that is why they are so nice.

So yeah, fuck john and so on. But dave is crushing on the air head fucker too. And we both dated Terezi. So there's a fucking pattern. Pretty sure he liked Gamzee at a point and time too. But Gamzee is mine. No nook sucker is gonna get my man. He is my property. Ok that's a little over bored yes but he is mine. Just to shy to claim it or tell it. "What the fuck are you frying in that think pan of yours?" Says the shit stain I call my bro. He knocks on my noggin and I shove his hand away. "Just thinking about how much a prick you are." "Oh Karkat don't be that way man. Lets hug this out." he gives me a smile and walks over to me with his arms opened. "Oh my goddddddd." I groan. He starts to straddle me and whispers dirty things about.. Apple juice? Soon I feel him release, but not from free will. Gamzee is carrying him out by the collar of his shirt. I cant help but chuckle at the ass hole.

"Bye dave" I say to him. He is outside the doorway giving Gamzee a dirty look. But he ends up smiling and giving Gamzee a fist bump. "See ya mcshouts." I twitch. I hate Meenah so much for her stupid nicknames. Gamzee closes the door and picks me out of my chair. Startled and confuse about being carried bridal style to my room by the only person I can be with forever and on. I would never tell him that though. we get to my room and he plops down on my bed still holding me, but not as a bride. We are both laying on the bed, holding onto one another. "Gamzee?" I speak to him. im laid up higher on the bed and he is resting on my chest with arms around my waist. I put on hand on the arm around me and one in his uncombed hair. "Im sleepy Karbro." he tells me. "Shoooosh... sleep then. im right here."


	9. Chapter 9

**hello friends. update finally here for this dumb fan fic. anyways i would like to warn you guys that this will go on for about 2-3 chapters. karkat kind of is like fell asleep and is dreaming about when he first met gamzee. so yeah, you know the drill, fallow fave review friends. sorry for mistakes and such. love ya guys**

"Kankri fuck off." I say to my older brother. "Now Karkat that language is highly inappropriate and could trigger someone if you are not careful. You are beginning middle school, and you need to make friends. So be careful of your word choices" I groan at the thought of interacting with others. "Porrim. Tell Kankri to stop lecturing me." I yell out to the beautiful curvy woman covered in tattoos. "Kanny, leave the boy alone for a bit." She says handing Kanaya some fabric. I look at Kanya in a short red skirt and a black t-shirt. She has some stupid jade colored lipstick on. Why the fuck is she wearing that? I look back at Porrim. She's wearing a low-cut black tank top and matching black leather pants. She has her hair up in a pony tail and her bangs are parted to the side. She has her lip and eyebrow piercings in with black lipstick on. She looks really scary and threatening at first glance but she is actually really sweet.

Kanaya goes into Porrims room to put the fabric away. "Porrim, do not embarrass me in front of my young brother. And _do not_ call me that ridiculous nick name." She rolls her eyes at him and walks away to clean the living room. I walk away from my annoying older brother and look out the window. There's people moving in across from us. they came a week ago but the moving trucks keep coming. Its weird honestly. I haven't even seen any of them yet. I walk away from the window and head to my bedroom. "Kankri, im going to be in my room, get me when its time to go." He nods to me and he goes to help Porrim clean. I plop down on my bed and look up at the ceiling. I don't want to go to school.

My only friend is Sollux. We met through our dads. My dad, he is know as The Signless. That is sorta like his "pen name". He's into politics, so he's really never around. He's trying to make equal rights and everything. Hike how there shouldn't be classes that separate the high from the low. There's a few that don't like it at all. I don't know a lot about it but one of the kids at my school likes to pick on me because of it.

I sigh and reach into my pocket to pull out a phone with a red case. It even has this cool sticker of a crab on it. I unlock my phone and go into a chat room that these group of kids made. Sollux forced me join it because 'it will be tho fun'. They call it Trollian, such a stupid name. I have two messages though. One from twinArmageddons, which is Sollux, and arsenicCatnip, which is a girl named Nepeta. I don't know her very well, I know she's going to the same middle school as me today. I go into my chat with Sollux, see what he wants.

TA: you ready for miiddle 2chool today?

TA: KK piick up

TA: Karkat piick up your damn phone

TA: 2o ii heard that you are talkiing to Nepeta

TA: ii thought you and TZ had a thiing

TA: are you a player?

TA: ii am very di2apointed iin you mii2ster

TA: ok thii2 iis gettiing riidiiculou2

TA: ERRORCODE7056708422-7947129037741483

TA: have fun a22 hole.

SRight when I read them my phone shuts down. What the fuck did he do. I try to turn it back on. When it does I see 3 new messages. Oh god what did Sollux do. I see a message from ArachnidsGrip, ApocalypseArisen, and GallowsCalibrator. I look at the message he sent to them. ' HELLO FEMALE. I AM KARKAT VANTAS AND I LIKE TO TOUCH MYSELF TO YOUR PHOTOS.' Oh my fucking god no Sollux you DICKHEAD. I click on each name to see how they responded.

AG: Wow Karkat. I know i am gr8 and the be 8est. And the most attractive, 8ut that is very creepy. Have fun though. ::::)

AA: 0h.. That is intresting t0 kn0w. um, i d0nt kn0w h0w i feel ab0ut that...

GC: D1D SOLLUX GO 1NTO YOUR 4CCOUNT OR SOM3TH1NG :?

I decide not to respond to any and erase the code Sollux sent and respond to him.

CG: I HATE YOU

CG: SO MUCH

CG: PREPARED TO GET YOU ASS FUCKING HANDED TO YOU ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.

CG: I HOPE YOU TRIP AND BREAK YOUR KNEE.

I log out not wanting to deal with any more bullshit. I roll on my side to grab some headphones from my end table before I hear Kankri call my name. "Coming!" I yell back at him and get off of my bed as I grab my gray backpack. I walk out of my room to Kanaya with a purse she could fit a text-book into. She sees me and ruffles my hair. "You are gonna make friends today." She says to me as I push her hand away. "Yeah I guess. Im not looking forward to bumping into Eridan." She gives me a serious face and looks me dead in the eye. " I will see him in half if he touches you Karkat." I smile and she kisses my cheek and leaves a lipstick mark. I wont wipe it off till I stop at Sollux house. I don't want to disrespect her. Kankri hands me and Kanaya our lunches and kisses my forehead. "Be safe Karkat. And behave, and if anyone says something about dad, fucking break their knees." I give Kankri a weird look and he smiles. "Oookkk. see ya." I walk out of the door with Kanaya. She heads down the stairs as I get my phone and ear buds out. Kanaya is already walking to the high school. Its her first year of high school like its mine of middle school. I pick a song and before I put them in I feel someone into me. He's wearing sunglasses and a red and white shirt with red sleeves. "Watch where you are fucking going asshole." I say giving him a dirty look. "Watch where your standing shortie." He says as he continues to walk down the stairs. I roll my eyes and out my ear buds in and start walking down them as well.

Im standing at the door of Sollux and ring the doorbell. I take out my ear buds and rest the wire over my shoulders. His older brother Mituna opens the door. He's wearing a yellow and black horizontal sweater with black skinny jeans. He has helmet hair and his bangs are covering his eyes. When he sees that its me he's gets this big grin. "Hey Karkat! Hold on jutht a second ok!" He walks away and I see Latula cooking in an oversized black t-shirt and no pants. She sees me in the door way. "Hey little dude! Whats up and rad with you." She says with a huge grin. Her are one in the same I swear. Latula is pretty cool and Terezis older sister. Kankri had a huge crush on her but her and Mituna go together, kind of made him sad for a while. They both didn't know he liked her though. Kind of haunts him I guess. "Not much." I say as a respond. "Sounds fun. Hey hows Kankri doin?" "He's doing pretty good I guess. Terezi?" she giggles. "Shes still pretty shy around. I guess moving in after her meeting me and saying 'Hey girl. Im your big sis. Isn't that rad?' is a lot to take in." I awkwardly laugh "Yeah... takes time I guess." God damn it Sollux hurry up. Sollux comes down that stairs wearing the same outfit as Mituna, except less of a baggy sweater. I cant help but bust into laughter. "Hey Mr. bumble bee." Mituna giggles. "Doethnt he look cute Karkat!?" I try to stop laughing to respond. "Yes. adorable even." I say. That makes him very happy. Mituna has some issues with his head. He had a really bad accident about a year ago. Sollux kind of takes care of him. I look at the kid that looks like a giant bumble bee. He's wearing these stupid two toned glasses. Looks like he's going to a 3D movie. Sollux hugs Mituna and says goodbye to Latula as we walk out of the house. I punch him in the arm. "Ow. What the fuck KK?" Has says rubbing his arm. "Thats for hacking me you fucktard." He starts laughing loud and obnoxiously. "That thit wath the betht. I love AAs response." I punch him again. "Fuckass"

"Stop there you simpletons!" Says a ungodly voice. Eridan is standing in the way to school. "What do you want fith dick." Sollux says. Eridan points to him. "For him and his family to leave my father's money alone. Equal rights? That's stupid. The people with money should be praised for being royal." He says sounding proud of his words. I roll my eyes. Before I know it Sollux is on the ground and I get punched in the eye. Fuck. I fall to the floor and I feel something hit my nose. "Get the fuck out you pathetic excuse for a human. You mean nothing to the world. You are better off dead." I don't know if I want to cry at my broken bloody nose or the fact that he's telling me to die. I look over at Sollux and he's knocked out. This got to intense to quickly. God damn it. If I try to get up he will kick my face in again. "Get the MOTHERFUCK away from him..." I hear a very scary voice. I turn my head around to see a tall kid wearing face paint coming towards us. Eridan backs up and looks scared. I fallow his movements till he walks up to Eridan and throws him to the floor. "Go. Now." I see his face drop and he runs. The tall boy turns around and faces me. He has messy wavy hair that pretty long but not like very long. He sits down next to me and pulls a bottle of, faygo? Anyways, he pulls it out of his backpack and rest it on my eye. It's cold and feels really good on my swollen eye. He grabs my nose and jerks it back into place. FUCK that hurt. I feel tears welled in my eyes from the pain of my nose being relocated. The clown grabs a cloth out of his bag and starts wiping away my blood. What the hell? After he cleans me up he gives me a really goofy grin. "You are one cute motherfucker."


	10. Chapter 10

**so like yes the chap of 10 out. sorry for the long time update things have been going on and such and i was getting ready for a meet up all month and such. but yes yes favorite fallow read yes yes thank you my lovelys**

I get flustered and shocked at his words. What the hell is his deal? I decide to ignore it and go check on Sollux. I head over to the idiot and kneel next to him. Me being me, I slap him a few times to wake him up. I don't think he was too happy about that when he did. The way I knew is because he punched me when he did wake up. "Where the fuck are my glatheth." He says looking around, grabbing his head. The tall boy comes back over to me and hands Sollux his glasses. "I found them on the ground just chillin." The clown says as Sollux looks up at him and grabs them. "Thankth." he reply's wiping them off with his dirty sweater. Like that's gonna do anything dumbass. I stand and go up to the over grown preteen. "Who the fuck are you?" I ask him. He grabs my cheeks and pulls them lightly. "Wow you have a bitchin face. Like fuck me it's so cute and babyish and shit." I push his hands away "Shut the fuck up and tell me who you are" He smiles a large goofy grin that seems to piss me off but makes me comfortable and feel warm.

"My name is Gamzee Makara and I like faygo and these fucking pies my big bro makes for me. They are the motherfuckin best. Like a fucking miracle in that shit." I'm going to have an aneurysm at 13 because of this kid. "So whats your name cute one." "Don't call me cute one. I hate nicknames. I'm Karkat Vantas." He grins "That's a cool name Karbro." I cringe. "No." "Yes" "No Gamzee." "Yes Gamzee." I give him an angry glare and he just smiles wider. "So best friend.." "I'm not your fucking best friend." I yell at him. "Yes." "No." "Yess." "NO." "...yes." "FUCKKKK" "Honk." I hear Sollux laughing in the background. I turn around to yell at him when im caught off guard by Gamzee covering my mouth. "Bro bro bro... chill. I know what will get your motherfucking lax on." He says digging into his backpack again. "I don't want shit from you." he looks a little upset when he pulls out some face paint. Somehow not seeing him smile made my heart drop. I sigh. "Fine do what ever the fuck you want." That goofy grin reappears on his face, making me smile a bit. He opens up the container and drags his finger across it. I feel the same finger trace a picture on my face. "What in the all mighty fuck ith going on." Says the approaching Sollux. "Some wicked shit." Responds Gamzee. He smiles proud of his work when he's done. "A crab for one crabby motherfucker." he says. "Oh haha fuck you to." I say to the ass hole. "Guyth I think we thhould get going. Thchool is about to thart." hes right. I start walking til the clown picks me up and puts me on his back. "Imma carry ya lil bro." Blushing and startled I cling to him. "Fuck you."

Im still on the clowns back as we approach the school grounds and I see a boy that's very muscular for his age run up to Gamzee. "Hello sir." he says bowing. What the fuck? A small girl chases after him and approaches us as well. "Equius, don't leave like that." She says pulling on his arm. "Oh. I am sorry Nepeta but I had to say hello to Gamzee." I look down at her. "Nepeta?" She looks up at me with her large olive-green eyes. "hmm? yes?" I point to myself "Its me. Karkat." She squeals and it fucking startles me. " KARKITTYY!" She exclaims. Oh great, more fucking nicknames. Gamzee puts me down and Nepeta hugs me. This is too much human contact in one morning, no. In a whole fucking day. I sigh and give her a light hug back. I hear her randomly gasp and then i feel pain around my cheek. Shes touching my fucking bruise. Stop. "What happened? You're all bruised up and you have a cute little crab on you other cheek." I take her hand and move it away while Gamzee smiles proudly at the remark on the crab. "Nothing happened." I tell her. She gives me a sad look that make her eyes look bigger. "Was it the sea dweller, friend of sir Gamzee." says the boy only a bit shorter than the one he calls 'sir'. I heard Nepeta call him Equius, so I guess that's his name. "Sea dweller?" I ask. He nods "Yes. Eridan Ampora. His father is the one that is always at sea. So he is known as a sea dweller. Always at the beach." "I prefer calling him fith dick." interrupts Sollux. "The motherfucker went all bitchtits on these here blessing of the merciful messiah." I twitch. I think a blood vessel in my brain just busted. "Shut the fuck up you bulgelicking clown."

After all that we go to class and Gamzee is following me around school all day. I don't know what his deal is. Every time I would get pissed he would, pap me I guess, and whisper 'shooooosh'. For some reason it actually calms me down and makes me less angry. He's still fucking weird. He wouldn't go away or leave me alone. But oddly it made me really happy. I got use to him calling me all those nicknames and everything. Also bonus, Kanaya kicked Eridans ass the day after he beat me up. His older brother Cronus came to apologize and hit on Kankri. More to hit on my brother then say sorry for Eridans actions.

I slightly open my eyes to Gamzee holding me. I smile remembering the dream of my favorite memory. I run my fingers through his hair. I haven't had a good dream in months. My last dream was of Gamzee committing suicide. And the one before that and its just a huge depressing, tear jerking cycle. He blames himself for Nepetas head trauma and how Equius has some trouble with his right leg due to the car crash they were all in. He hasn't really been himself since. So me being the idiot in love with him, I worry a lot. I look down at the peaceful, sleeping clown. I hold him closer and kiss his forehead. Closing my eye to hopefully to another sweet dream about him.


End file.
